Applicants of the instant application have previously spoken to a form of the device mentioned above and, in doing so, have noted the prior art and bait formulation either used therewith or separately, such discussion being detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,216 B2, issued Oct. 22, 2002, the entire content of which is now incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable, however, particularly in agriculture, to provide a device that permits and facilitates its user to mount and un-mount the bait container and weather shield from the base stabilizing platform by a push and twist to mount and thereby open the bait communication between the bait reservoir and the middle ring of the base where the insects feed, and a twist and pull to un-mount the bait container and weather shield from the stabilizing base thus interrupting the above described bait communications, and permitting the internal cleaning of the device.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a device that permits its user to utilize the containers of the bait in the form of bottles or the like to provide a supply of the bait for the device to be used to attract and eliminate insects such as ants. By being able to use the container it is then not necessary to provide a housing for containing the bait as a part of the device and it eliminates the step of pouring the contents of the purchased bait from the original container to the container of the device, and permits use of containers of different size and bait capacity for varying insect control applications.